


Ignorant of the Inevitable

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fit. This is how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorant of the Inevitable

This is how we breathe. With your mouth on mine - our lungs a shared organ - we could survive for a thousand years and I’d never be bored. Give me your oxygen and I’ll pass it right back: It’s yours, it’s mine, let’s float forever on our own air. Never stop ensnaring me with your tongue so artfully. Never stop rubbing gentle circles into my hip.

This is how we survived our own apocalypse. Clinging to each other so there was no space between our bodies, I buried you into me until you cried and I stroked your hair while the world disappeared into pinpricks of light. When we awoke we were alone in a sea of debris and everyone else’s broken hearts, but together our energy and colour ensured we flourished while everything else was destroyed.

This is how I care for you. Your hands - delicate, skeletal, white - are banaged and soothed with my kisses and my heart. We both mourn the music when I place your violin back into its case and I feel your pulse in your neck, a reminder of my victory. I cocoon us both in miles of duvet and drift, somewhat suddenly, into mutual and peaceful contentment, your foot residing comfortably between mine.

This is how you taste. Your skin looks like marble and icy rejection, but when I lick a tentative stripe along the edge of your pectoral you become the sunrise; warm and a welcoming reminder that your light will touch so much for eons to come. It’s slightly salty and tainted with something from out of a bottle but predominantly you, flooded with endorphins and starlight. All I want to do is drown in the supernovas of your skin. 

This is how we fit together. Slotted into the darkest corners of our bones we can sense each other, like jigsaw pieces with artificial intelligence. You’re tall and elegant - I am not - and we shouldn’t match so completely but we do so very, very perfectly and I don’t think I understand just yet. Hold me until we die and then keep holding my memory once we are dust and earth and something that we can’t quite explain. 

This is how, this is how we did. We fought with exceptionality and adrenaline, broken men forced together, at first through coincidence and then by choice. You were astonishing while I made you eat, and I ran behind you while you grabbed my hand. At first we were breathing air until we found ourselves gasping in lungfuls of each other. We were scrambling for survival until we discovered that together, we could live. An unexplainable care flourished for the other, until we both finally understood. We began to taste before we realised the perils of crippling, incapacitating hunger, until maybe the needs of our hearts outweighed the needs of our bodies. We have always been these shapes, we were always designed to fit, and the moment I met you I knew we would slot together like magnets and destiny and the marrow in my bones.


End file.
